Medicine
healers.]] Medicine and herbs have been used by most tribes throughout both Pyrrhia and Pantala. Known Medicine and Herbs * Swordleaf Root: Stated by Qibli in ''Moon Rising'', Swordleaf Root helps with headaches, as Queen Thorn took it herself. * RainWing Venom: RainWing venom from related RainWings cancels each other out, turning the venom into a harmless gloppy black mess. * Brightsting Cactus: The juice heals the venom of SandWing tail barbs. This was revealed by Blaze in ''The Hidden Kingdom''. * Smokeberries: They are likely to help patients sleep, and Kinkajou stated that these berries gave her the weirdest hallucinations. * Moss and Cobwebs: In ''Talons of Power'', a RainWing medic was putting these on a shelf. In real life, cobwebs were used to staunch - or stop - bleeding, similar to bandages. Both cobwebs and some types of moss have antibacterial properties. * In ''The Lost Continent'', Cricket uses a plant stimulant to unfreeze Swordtail after he is paralyzed by a HiveWing nerve toxin. It was light green, which Blue describes as the same color as grass and was turned into emerald steam with flamesilk from a lamp, then inhaled by Swordtail. It had some unusual side effects, such as making him stronger, faster, crazier, and much more reckless. It also turned his eyes and silk emerald green. * Also in The Lost Continent, Sundew uses a plant that induces sleep. She had Cricket use it on some guards. This is possibly the "sleepflower" mentioned in The Hive Queen, which Sundew threatens to stuff up Cricket's snout. * Later in The Lost Continent, the Librarian is stung by a bullet ant. Sundew gives her a few leaves and tells her to chew them up and put them on the sting area, which eases the pain. Presumably, they would work for other types of venom too. * In The Hive Queen, Sundew has a bundle of moss that she says can "soak up an entire pond". This is just metaphorical, but it does soak up a lot of water. * In The Hive Queen, Sundew has some plants that are described as "shiny red, mottled with yellow streaks and curved in around itself so there was a hollow in the middle and a point at one end". Sundew tells Cricket to crush it under Swordtail's nose. When she does, it emits a horrible smell that made her eyes water. It woke Swordtail up. Other Examples * Peril used her firescales to burn the venom of a Dragonbite viper out of Clay's leg. * Tranquilizer Darts: Used to keep patients sleeping. They appear in many of the books, including The Hidden Kingdom. The RainWings say that it comes from a certain frog, and lasts for a few hours. * In ''Darkness of Dragons'', Qibli is hit by frostbreath in the arm when fighting with Winter. Thorn calls for water and hot coals, evidently to make warm water to slowly melt the frost off. * On Pantala, Queen Wasp used the Breath of Evil to mind control the HiveWings and now most likely some SilkWings and LeafWings. * In The Poison Jungle, the so called "Heart of Salvation" was thought to be the cure to The Othermind, but was revealed to be the Breath of Evil when Sundew and Mandrake attempt to grow more of it. Enchanted Objects * Queen Diamond's 5 narwhal horns that heal frostbreath wounds. * Turtle's river rock that heals surface wounds. * Darkstalker enchanted a flower to heal Flame's face and a stalactite to heal Stonemover. These enchantments were not item-dependent. * Both Darkstalker and Turtle enchanted their scales to be invulnerable to attack. * Anemone enchanted Kinkajou's skyfire rock to heal her (along with a love spell...). Known Hospitals and Medical Centers * The RainWing village has a hospital where the Dragonets of the Prophecy took Webs for treatment. It was mentioned that the healers were great at healing scratches from tree gliding and other rainforest-related ailments, but they could not figure out how to heal Webs. * In Possibility, Winter, Moon, Qibli, and Turtle take Kinkajou to a medic when Shapeshifter severely injures her. The medics are a MudWing named Mayfly and a SandWing named Meerkat, and it is said that they are the best in Possibility. * In The Lost Continent, when Luna starts feeling sick because of her metamorphosis, Blue asks if she wants to go to the doctor, implying that there is a hospital in Cicada Hive. * In Escaping Peril, Queen Ruby turned the arena of the sky palace into a hospital particularly for soldiers who were hurt in the War of SandWing Succession. Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:Animus Touched Category:Plants Category:LeafWing History